


Obey me! One shots

by Kbelly535



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex, mentioning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbelly535/pseuds/Kbelly535
Summary: I’m new to writing. This will be were I’m just trying out different ideas that pop into my head. You can leave requests if you would like. I will do my best to write them!Please also check out my other work!Feed back is welcome!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Obey me! One shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluff one shot with Mammon.

Your back is curled against his chest as you listen to his soft breathing. You had just woken up moments ago. You smile and stay still, savoring this moment as long as possible.  
This demon. You loved him so much. The one who never used his demon form to scare you, only to protect. The one who hides his feelings for you behind. The one who took care of you when you first came to this new world. Your first friend here. Your first demon. Your Mammon.  
He can be stupid at times. He might say or do things to hurt you, but you know deep down that he loves you. You just hope that you are worthy of this demon. 

Mammon’s arms tighten around you, yawning awake. You hear him mumble, “Mmm. MC. Yer wonderful.”  
He must not realize that you can hear him. 

He gently runs his fingers through your hair, combing out the tangles. “I hope ya know I love ya MC. Why can’t we just stay like this?” 

It’s rare for Mammon to speak from the heart. You tuck away the beautiful words. You continue to lay there, encased in Mammon’s love. 

A sharp tone cuts through the room. Mammon scrambles to turn off his phone. “Damn it. Who’s bothering me and my human.” 

You roll over, facing Mammon. “Good morning, Mammon. Who is it?” You put a hand on his check. 

He leans into your hand. “It’s those damned witches again. Saying that they want me to come. They have something they want me to do, and that it’ll help cut some of my debt with them.” 

You slightly frown. Mammon hated the witches. Not only did they terrify him, they also made him do questionable things to pay back his debt. Whenever he came home from seeing them, he would always be in a sour mood. And to make matters worse, if he tried to refuse them, they would go to Lucifer. 

You turn his face so you can look him in the eye. “Would you like me to go with you?” 

“No. Who knows what they would try to do to ya. I want ya to stay far away from them. Ok, MC?” 

“Alright. Well how about we watch a movie when you get back? Just us two!” You just want to make him happy. He deserves to be happy. 

Mammon nods as he stands, the light gone from his eyes. “Ya. I will see ya when I get back. Try not to have too much fun without the great Mammon.” 

You follow Mammon’s lead and get dressed. It wouldn’t be right for you to be in his room after he leaves. Once ready, Mammon gives you a small hug. Golden light surrounds the demon as he vanishes, off to answer the witch’s summons. 

You sigh and leave his room. You try to reassure yourself that he will be fine. You shouldn’t spend the day sad and worrying, you had other demons who wanted your attention. Taking a dreading breath, you head to the common to find the others. 

You hear faint music. You poke your head into the music room to see Lucifer reading a paper. As you turn to leave, Lucifer calls out to you. “You may come in, MC. I won’t bite.” 

“I didn’t want to disturb you. It’s not often you just get to relax.” You settle into the couch next to the armchair Lucifer is occupying. 

He folds the paper, setting it aside. “While that is true, I do enjoy your company. It’s rare for you to be alone and not surrounded by one of my brothers.” 

“Well, I was with Mammon, but the witches summoned him.” 

“I see. Well, do you have any plans in the meantime?” 

“ I was- “ you are interrupted by a loud crash. You chuckle as you and Lucifer stand to investigate. “So much for peace.” 

The comotion is coming from the kitchen. You thought after living in the Devildoom for a year, nothing could surprise you any more. Guess you were wrong. 

Satan and Beel were currently trying to catch cat shaped cookies that were running amuck. 

“Um guys. What happened?” You ask, wide eyed. 

Satan pauses, “I had wanted some kitten shaped cookies. So, I asked Beel knowing he knew where the best were sold. So, we ordered some. Well apparently, the batch that we ordered were cursed. Once we opened the tin, they all came bouncing out.” 

As a cookie comes your way, you reach out to catch it, failing. You sigh, “Well how we do catch them. Or can we stop the curse.” 

“Like calls to like. Attract the cookies by acting as a mother kitten.” Lucifer reads from a slip of paper he pulled from the package. 

You just stare at him. “And how do we do that?” 

“I have a cat costume you could wear MC.” Satan says as he moves to your side.

“And why do I have to be the one to wear it? What about you Beel? This is your problem after all.”

Beel looks at you sheepishly, “Well, it did say mother cat. Plus, you would look the best in it.”

Asmo walks in as Beel is talking. “Oh my. What are we dressing up MC in?.” He stops as he sees the cookies. “What is going on?”

You turn to him. “Long story short. The cookies are cursed and the only way to stop them is to act like a mother cat.” 

“MC, go put on the outfit from Satan. Asmo, go help. Beel and I will set up in the common room.” Lucifer says to you, leaving no room for arguing. 

You glare. “Fine. But only because you all would make terrible mothers.” 

You follow behind Satan and Asmo. Satan digs out what is basically a maid cat themed outfit. It had black and white ears, a black tail, white gloves that came to your elbows, black stockings that had little kitten faces on them, and a black and white apron. The only item that wasn’t black and white was a green collar. It had a little bell on it, along with a tag. It was engraved with your name. 

You stare at Satan. “Why do you have this, Satan? And why is it in my size, with my name?” 

Satan blushes and turns away from you. He mumbles, “it was supposed to be for your birthday.”

Asmo grabs the items. “Oh! How interesting. I wonder what ideas you had with this Satan?”

You glare at Asmo. “Oh be quiet. Just help me get this on so we can get back downstairs.”

You and the two demons, both obsessed with looking at you in that outfit, head to the common room. It seems Levi and Belphie joined Beel and Lucifer. They have arranged some pillows on the floor, a bowl of milk beside them. 

“Oh no. I’m not about to drink milk from that bowl like an animal.”

The brothers turn, eyes going wide at your outfit. 

“M-MC you are a cat maid!” Levi half shouts as a bright red blush covers his face. 

Belphie looks you over. “Good job on the outfit Satan.” 

Asmo pinches your behind, “I know! MC just looks perfect! I vote we deal with the curse later and have fun!” 

You lightly shove Asmo, “Quit it Asmo. I’m not wearing this to play. I’m trying to fix this curse.” 

You sit on the pillows, legs folded under you. How does one act like a cat? 

Satan clears his throat. “You should try meowing. They might come. Then, we can catch them.” 

The brothers took up half concealed hiding spots around the room. You spend the next five minutes meowing at various pitches and volumes. Just as you were about to break character, you spy a hand sized cookie looking at you from the doorway. Cautiously, the cookie approaches you. It almost seems as if it sniffed you. Satisfied, it sits at your legs, looking at you. Tentatively, you pet it. You swear you hear the cookie purr. When you look back up you see more approaching you. The process continues until you are surrounded by 12 cat cookies. When they all have finally settled down you glance towards Bells hiding spot. Within seconds, the demon has the cookies in his hands, already munching on some. 

“Mmm. I’ve been dying to finally have one. They are so good.” Beel mumbles around the cookies. 

You stand as the others gather around. Asmo enters your personal space. “ Now that that is taken care of, what do you say we have some fun, MC?” 

As you open your mouth to respond, golden light shines. Mammon manifests in the room, eyes wild. He looks at you. To your surprise, he doesn’t remark about your clothing or how close Asmo is to you. Instead, the demon rushes over to Lucifer, eyes pleading. 

“Lucifer, ya gotta help me.” 

“What’s wrong, Mammon.” 

“It’s the witches. They want me to -“ 

“I’ve told you before, Mammon. You need to do whatever the wishes request if it lowers your debt.” 

“But Lucifer, -“ 

“No buts.”

Levi sneers, “How much of a loser are you? Trying to get out of your deal with them, when they are already giving you an easy way to pay them.” 

Satan adds, “Way to live up to expectations Mammon. Always trying to use others for your gain. You really are a scum.” 

As his brothers throw degrading words at him, Mammon face begins to crumble. “It’s different this time! They are trying to-“ 

Asmo cuts in, “You say that every time. Yet, it’s nothing. You are just a scummy theaf.” 

Tears now fill Mammon’s eyes. “Whatever. I’ll figure it out on my own.” He rushes out of the room. A few moments later you hear the front door slam. 

You turn to the brothers, angry. Why did they always treat Mammon so badly. “What was that for?! You guys didn’t even hear him out! What if he’s in real trouble?”

Belphie yawns as he answers you, “You know how he can be, MC. Plus, he’s stronger then most of us, he can take care of himself.”

Levi adds, “Mammon is always in some sort of trouble. He also doesn’t do anything to warent our help or respect anyways.” 

Beel try’s to calm you down, “We are are we did that, MC. If I will make you feel better, we will go apologize.” 

You’ve had enough. Yes Mammon can be stupid. Yes he does hurtful things. But so do all of them. “It should be me you are worried about. Levi, you say that Mammon doesn’t do anything worthy. Well that’s just because he doesn’t tell anyone. Who do you think takes most of the punishments from Lucifer for all the little pranks you pull!?!” Your screaming now. “Who always says something stupid, yet funny, to break the tension before a fight breaks out?! And you all have the nerve to talk to him like you do everyday! He came to you, Lucifer, his big brother, for help, and you basically told him no! Who does that?! Didn’t you see the fear in his eyes? He didn’t even comment on my outfit! He obviously is in trouble!” Tears are freely falling now. “You all never talk to him like you love him. And let me tell you, it hurts him. I have spent many night comforting him, reassuring him, that his own brothers love him.” 

You pause, breathing heavy, trying to calm down. 

Lucifer reaches out to you but you pull away. “MC you know we care about him. We are sorry what we said.”

“It doesn’t matter if I know it! He needs to! This isn’t the first time I’ve want to tell you off for how you treat him.”  
You start walking to the door. “I’m going after Mammon. Don’t follow me. I’m sure he doesn’t want you all right now.” 

You rush out the front door, barely pausing to slip on your sneakers. Think. Where would Mammon go? You turn into the woods and head for a hill. You had the idea a while back to make a little grave area for Lilith on the hill. You suggested it Mammon after he came to you complaining that he couldn’t visit her grave under the house because of ceburs. This little grave over looked the lake, and was surrounded by trees. You planted all of her favorite flowers and even cast a spell so they would never wilt. Mammon added a little Bench to sit on. When the sunset, a shaft of light would shine right on her grave. 

Sweat forms on your skin as you sprint to the grave, hoping Mammon is there. Breaking through the line of trees, you gasp in relief as you spot Mammon sitting on the bench. You slow and catch your breath. Mammon‘s hair is tangled like he’s been running his hands through it. He is just staring at the lake, looking at nothing. You silently take a seat, grabbing his hand. 

You two sit there for a while. Mammon finally looks at you. “Thank you for coming MC.” 

You squeeze his hand, “Of course, Mammon. I have to look out for my first right.” You just want to see life come back into his hollow eyes. “I’m sorry for what your brothers said. I yelled at them for you.” 

“You didn’t have to do that, I know there right.” 

You kneel down in front of him, making him look you in the eye. “No. They are wrong. You are a great demon. You love them so deeply. You just express it differently, and that’s ok. It’s one of the many reason why I love you, Mammon. You’ve never harmed me. You always protect me. You help me even if it inconveniences you. You are wonderful. You should try to understand that. But, it’s ok if you forget sometimes. Because I will always be here to remind you.” 

Tears are slipping down his cheeks as you talk. As you finish, he gently kisses you. “Thank ya MC. I love ya.” 

You sit back next to him. “Now, what did these witchs ask you to do?” 

Mammon wipes away his tears as he blushes. “Oh well.” He seems like he doesn’t want to tell you. 

You poke him, “Come on, Mammon. How am I going to help you if you won’t tell me?” 

“Fine. But you asked. They wanted me to make a sex tape with them.” 

Well, you weren’t expecting that. 

Mammon continues, “Before, I would have said yes. Jumping at the chance to get rid of some debt. But now I have you and I only want you, MC. I can’t do it. I told them as much but they wouldn’t listen. And now I don’t know what to do. I was hoping Lucifer could help.”

You stare at the demon, heart beating fast. Mammon was willing to give up money just to stay loyal to you. How do his brothers think he isn’t worthy? 

You wrap your arms around his middle, trying to comfort him. “I’m so sorry, Mammon. But since Lucifer won’t help, I will. I will see if I can get them to change the deal for you.” 

“But your just a human! How will you get them to change their minds? They could hurt you!” 

You smile wickedly, “Because, I’m the only human to have a pact with all 7 avatars of sin. I’m scary when I want to be.” 

“Oh, MC. Yer amazing. I will take us there right now.” 

Before you can object, the familiar golden light encompasses the both of you. One moment you’re sitting on a hilltop, the next, you and Mammon are in the human world. You find yourself standing in front of an old wooden cabin in the middle of the woods. It looked like a scene from a children’s book. The cabin was well maintained. There was a beautiful flower bed and a small well off to the side. The tree branches seemed to be drawn towards the cabin. The area looked completely perfect. Talk about creepy.

Facing Mammon you ask, “I thought you didn’t want me near the witch’s. What changed? And you couldn’t at least let me change?” 

Mammon grabs your hand and leads you towards the oak door. “Ya got the great Mammon with ya. Plus you can summon Lucifer to save ya, if needed. He might abandon me, but not ya.” 

At the door, Mammon turns to look at you. “I’m sorry ya got dragged into this, MC. If anything happens, just stay behind me.”

He pushes open the door and stops. You try to peck over his shoulder to look inside but you only see flickering light. “What’s wrong Mammon? I can’t see anything.” You whisper. 

Mammon just steps inside, pulling you along. You gasp. In the middle of the room, three witches are hanging upside from the ceiling, bound and gagged. Scattered throughout the room, Lucifer and the others were in demon form, grinning ear from ear. 

Mammon stutters out, “Bu-But I. You came. What- what. Why?” 

Lucifer just nods his head towards you. “MC gave us a pretty good lecture after you left. They were right. We came here to help you.” 

Asmo adds, “We do push you too far. Most of the time you deserve it, but sometimes you don’t.” 

Levi looks to his older brother, “I know what hurtful words can do to someone. I should have known better than to treat you like that. We are sorry for going too far. 

Belphie mutters, “We will try to lighten up.”

Satan nods, “First, we wanted to see what these witches tried to do. When we arrived, we noticed the cameras, clothes, and toys.” 

Lucifer turns to you this time, “As your demons, each one of us belongs to you, MC. Mind, body, and soul. All of us only want you. Asmo is special due to his sin, but you can’t be replaced by something like that. We figured Mammon must have turned them down for you, but they retaliated. They went too far this time. So I showed them what happens when you mess with my family.” 

Tears are running down Mammon’s face. “Thanks Lucifer. All of ya.” 

Lucifer walks over to his brother and places a hand on his shoulder. “Of course. I’m your big brother. Keeping you all out of trouble is my job. Also, your debt with them is erased. You won’t be dealing with them again.” 

Mammon’s mouth is hanging open in disbelief. Actually, so is yours. You were expecting the brothers to get their act together so fast. But somehow, you know, tomorrow things would go back to normal. 

Beel speaks, drawing you out of your fog. “I’m hungry. Can we go to Hell’s Kitchen for dinner. We don’t have time to make anything.” 

Lucifer nods his head as a black mist forms around him. “That’s fine. Let’s get back home now.” 

He disappears, along with the others in their own colored mists. Mammon looks at you. “Ya ready, human?”

On a whim, you pull out your DDD and snap a photo of the witches. At Mammon’s questioning look you explain by saying blackmail, shrugging. He takes your hand as you return to the house. 

After dinner at Hell’s Kitchen, Mammon asks if he can change the plans you made this evening. Everyone ends up joining you two in the common room for movie night. For once, no fighting could be heard in the house of Lamination.


End file.
